We will make available to the behavioral and social science research community an already existing longitudinal, individual-level dataset, the China Multi-Generational Panel Dataset - Shuangcheng (CMGPD- SC). The CMGPD-SC includes 1,346,829 person-year observations of 108,100 individuals who lived in 125 communities in Shuangcheng county in Heilongjiang province in northeast China between 1855 and 1911. We will also release accompanying land registers that specify landholding in the years 1870, 1876, 1882, 1887, 1889 and 1906. The release of the CMGPD-SC will address an outstanding need for publicly available multi-generational data on individuals and households that measures socioeconomic status not just by income or occupation, but also by wealth. Like the China Multi-Generation Panel Dataset - Liaoning (CMGPD-LN) that we are currently releasing through ICPSR, the CMGPD-SC allows for the assessment of relations of socioeconomic attainment and demographic outcomes such as reproduction, marriage, and mortality to individual, household, and community economic, institutional, geographic, and social context. It supports analysis of interactions between family organization, demographic behavior, and wealth stratification not just over the life course, but across multiple generations. We will release the CMGPD-SC through the Inter-university Consortium for Political and Social Research (ICPSR) over 3 years. For release, we will clean the data, link individuals to maternal kin where possible, construct additional variables, and create a Contextual Dataset that describes the villages. We have already completed data entry, linkage of the household and land registers, and linkage of individuals to their paternal kin. The release will be divided into five sections: Basic Dataset, Restricted Dataset, Landholding Dataset, Kinship Dataset, and Contextual Dataset. We will also produce documentation consisting of a User Guide, Source Guide, and Training Guide. We will also engage in outreach to promote use by introducing the data at major professional meetings, creating a website, organizing a Users' Group, and offering a week-long training workshop in year 3 in conjunction with the ICPSR Summer Program.